Love Life KomaHoshi
by CoriGray333
Summary: Continuation after Vol. 26: Takara has feelings for Kiyomine he doesn't understand. And why does Asshole Kiyomine grab him everytime he speaks to a guy. Maybe Kashiwagi-senpai knows more. But what's he doing on top of Okuno-senpai!  KiyomineXTakara
1. Chapter 1

**Love Life – KomaHoshi**

**Continuation after Komatta toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike Vol. 26 (A Angels Landing)**

(Original Story by Abe Miyuki)

_The story starts after the last volume without much a time lag._

_This is **KyiomineXTakara**, but there will be also KashiwagiXOkuno,AsouXWataru (Maybe a bit KouXAyako)_

Author Note: I just love this series and all the innuendo made my imagination work. I tried to adopt the atmosphere Sensei created for this series, but I'm not sure it worked. I want to make it a slow developing longer series (just like the manga) but don't fear. I have a dirty mind and so will be my story.

Sorry, if there are to many differences to the original (I don't want to change facts, so just tell me).

It's my first story and I think you will 'notice' English is not my mother tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

His first thought was 'cold', the second 'heavy'. Takara lay in his bed but he couldn't move. Sleepily, he opened his eyes. He didn't recognise his surroundings, this wasn't his home. The room was smaller than in the house he shared with his family. In one of the edges were some moving boxes. But there was his plushie, a green frog, sleeping with him since he was a child. Then he saw more of his things in the unfamiliar room. His notebook, his camera and oh, there in his arms was his teddy. This was definitely his room.

Wrong. Two things. This wasn't his teddy, even if it slept with him every night; it was the bear he bought for his roommate. The other thing was that the arms, holding the teddy, weren't his. But he knew the owner of the pair. No way would he forget the embrace of his roommate, sharing a room since high school days. Just so you know, it was a whole male dormitory. Why would they be sharing a bed? He doesn't really know anymore. It became a normal occasion over the years.

More importantly, where was he now?

Normally Takara is a morning person. He gets up sharp at 7 o'clock. But the red glowing thing on the night table said it was nearly nine. Shit, turning his head made his back ache. Now he remembered, it was his new home or better Kiyomines and his. Yesterday they moved to a flat near their university. It wasn't overly big but they had a big bath, a living room large enough for Kiyomines overly big flat screen (over all the years they knew each other, he was still a game addict), a neat little kitchen and two bedrooms. It's still unknown if both will be used on a regular base. Kiyomine insisted, when they had been shopping for furniture, on giant beds. Everyone, who has seen Kiyomine, would know he wouldn't fit in a standard bed. He was just too big with now 6'4" (1,92m). Takara said he was a 'fatty'; this got him a hard whack against the head. When he found for himself an ordinary one, Kiyomine grabbed the back of his sweater and said: "Stupid shorty, as if I would sleep cramped liked that!". That's the life of a bolster.

Just as Takara tried to get up, the arms around him tightened and Kiyomine tugged him against his body, muttering something along the line of '… stupid shorty', Kiyomines most used expression.

He was pressed against Kiyomines chest, all hard muscle, developed because of his hard training; a big contrast to Takaras lithe, short body. He heard a loud thump, thump, thump. Takara first thought it was Kiyomines heartbeat, but the feeling against his back was lighter. The noise came out of his own chest. It wasn't the first time this happened. Often, when he lay in Kiyomines arms, he felt strange, kind of nervous. But it wasn't a bad feeling, more like anticipation. But what was the reason?

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Kiyomine changed positions again. No! No, no, no! This can't be what he thought what it was it is. Adding to the hard, warm chest against his back, was another hard and warm thing pressed against him.

* * *

><p>Note: I hope you liked the first chappy, the next will be longer. I love comments!*hint, hint*<p> 


	2. New Start

**Chapter 2**

Takara was shocked and didn't dare to move. If his heart pounded any louder, he thought his chest would explode. The hot breath in his neck didn't help current situation. It just made things worse, or better?

There was this prickly feeling. No, not Kiyomines hair that gently slit over his nape with every breath he took, making electricity flowing down to his tail bone. He meant the feeling in his stomach, as if many little crawlies had a party there. And it got stronger the longer he lay there.

His breath heaved heavy, trying to catch air. This was clearly morning wood poking his ass. Not that Takara had much experience regarding something fleshing poking him from behind. Hell, his own saluted almost never in the morning. He wasn't interested in things like this. He wasn't a beast like roommate. With him around, Takara never had the urge to date. Every day was fun; okay, unless he wanted to kill him. They made everything together. Takara never even kissed anyone before. To be exact, he never kissed a girl.

But he knew the feeling of Kiyomines lips against his own, the sensation of Kiyomines tongue licking along his teeth; the touch of the organ pressing softly on his gums, mapping his mouth. Ohhh, Takara knew this bubbling emotion, swirling in his stomach. It had to be rage. The asshole and his stupid taste testing. He should have asked for permission first if he had any manners.

At this moment Takara didn't notice one important point. The only thing he disliked was 'Not being asked'.

Takara got really hot. Didn't the A/C work anymore? Normally asshole Kiyomine turned the thing full blast before going to sleep.

He prayed Kiyomine would move again and ease the strain on his body and mind. Waiting wasn't one of Takara's strong points, so he tried to get away from this heat himself and maybe thereafter he would kick the stupid asshole. Takara tried to get rid of these stupid hands which were holding him in place.

A beastly roar sounded through the room. Takara was preparing to flee, but the arms had been moving. He registered one was now wrapped around his waist; pulling him flat against Kiyomines torso and the pole poking itself in his thoughts. The other scooped upwards. Takara moaned. Shivers, originated where Kiyomines fingers rubbed over his nipple, spread through his body. Weird, he couldn't remember them being so sensitive.

Takara could be kind of slow. As he realized what just had happened; he broke and began to fall, hitting the ground shortly after.

This woke even the sleeping beast. Kiyomine set up, glared at Takara and said in a not so friendly voice: "You fucking Shorty, why do you have to have the waking habits of an old man?" Takara faced the gate to hell.

At first Takara just stared, but his brain remembered he was angry a minute ago. "You woke up, Shitty Kiyomine! You and your fucking…fucking…", he blushed deep red. His eyes were directed at the thing that had woken him up. Embarrassed, he looked at his own hands, not able to look the threatening beast in the face.

Kiyomine saw Takara turn a nice shade of red. He liked to tease his Shorty till he didn't know what to say anymore. You could say he loved it. But he wasn't enough yet and too grumpy to enjoy the Shorty's stammering. Now that he thought about, just what Takara was looking at? Takara had turned his eyes down quickly. Too late, Kiyomine already knew where his eyes had lingered. A mischievous but seductive smiled spread over his face.

"Shorty, I knew you were pervert. But does a brat like you, who hasn't grown any pubic hair yet, even know how to use this? Maybe, when you've become an adult, I show you."

Takara opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, no word made it past his lips. He didn't even notice the innuendo, too shocked and embarrassed.

Kiyomine seemed to have lost interest because suddenly got up and started to move around Takara towards their new bathroom. But then he stopped next to Takara, an even more devilish smile showing itself on his lips; clueless Takara couldn't see that. He leaned in to Takara's neck, the hot breath ghosting over Takara's skin, sending shivers down his spine again. The words were spoken in a deep, sensual voice: "Well, your neither regions don't seem as childish as your mind…" As Takara came back to the world of the living, Kiyomine was already in the shower, the sound of water pounding against class reaching his ear.

His thoughts were in disarray. What did Kiyomine imply? He had said something about 'neither region'! Takara looked down on his body and gulped. Something was definitely wrong in the picture. His hand wandered down, slowly, not really believing his eyes. But as his fingers touched his pyjama bottoms, his hand surrounded something hard, starving for attention and visible for everyone.

Takaras brain short circuited.

Kiyomine left the bathroom and walked to Takara's room. They fell asleep there after unpacking the moving boxes. He grinsed because Takara didn't move one bit, still sitting on the ground. His bolster reached adolescence. Well, it was high time, he wouldn't wait forever.

The 'flying squirrel', also known as Takara, was walking on the campus grounds, Kiyomine looming next to him. In the gnawers hand was a flyer labelled 'Photography'. I was a pamphlet of field of study Takara wanted to attend.

It was the same university as Kiyomines; he even had helped Takara enrolling. Anyone seldom saw Kiyomine show so much willingness to help somebody, but Takara was just happy and Kiyomine satisfied everything worked out in his favour. Kiyomine even insisted in showing him to his first class with the reason of 'knowing his way around campus'. Kyiomine was already in his first year of study attending law.

Takara wanted to argue: "Kiyomine, wait. Your class already started."

"Shut up, Shorty. You're already late, too." Kyomine said and went ahead; Takara's only option was to follow.

In another part of the campus, the room for fundamentals of photography was already filled. One of the students, a bored looking guy, said: "Takayama-sensei, couldn't we start the lesson? Everyone who wants to be here, is here!"

The Sensei looked at him and said: "Mr. Azuma, according to my attendance list here, there's one student still missing and I don't want to start the first lesson one person short. Otherwise at the end of the course I will be the only one in this room."

Just this moment the double doors burst open revealing a gorgeous hunk; totally tasty in the girls minds if it weren't for the scowl on his face. The girls started whispering. At Azumas face showed a similar expression but it changed in a sardonic grin, "Now, the guy's here. Other people were here on time", the last part spoken a bit louder and directed to the guy who made the loud entry.

The girl next to Azuma lectured him immediately: "Azuma, this is Hosaka-senpai. He's a celebrity on campus attending law. I think the last student is the cute girl behind him." Another girl said: "Do you think she's his girlfriend?" The first then disagreed: "Impossible, I know from a reliable source he has only dated beautiful older women."

Azuma looked at the person moving around the big asshole. No, this wasn't a girl. He laughed mean, " Hey, it's only a Shorty", his got him a glare from the contradicting pare. The little one seemed too nervous to argue and turned to Takayama-sensei and bowed, "Excuse me, Sensei. I had to go to the administration. I hope this didn't cause any problems." The Sensei answered: "Oh no, . Please, take a seat."

Kiyomine took one last look around, his eyes lingered a moment on Azuma. He then turned to leave the room but not before telling the Shorty: "Lunch in the cafeteria."

Azuma was annoyed by the giant pretty boy. But he felt better hearing the girls mumble about 'grilling the little cutie for information about Hosaka'.

But what about the little boy was cute? Azuma turned his head from the door to there Fujishima set down. Somehow, he thought to himself, he knew the Shorty.

Author note: I want to develop the character of Azuma a bit. I hope you will like him.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Deja vu

**Chapter 3**

Have you ever thought what you would do different in your live if you had the chance? The standard answer is 'No, my live made me who I am'. Nice and noble, but really, deep in your heart, can you say that? In ones live things can occur which are just too sad; someone dear to you leaving, loved ones dying. For Takara it was a bit different. He did something incredible stupid. Just how could this have happened. Sure, he wasn't really accountable at that time, but he was sure as hell we would regret being taunted by that mouth-watering sight.

Kiyomine was sitting in front of Takara at a cafeteria table looking down on him. His face looked angry to everyone else; note this would be the whole student body in the big hall, wondering who had dared to displease the king; but Takara knew better. The beast wasn't angry, he was as mad as hell.

Kiyomine said: "Now, tell me how this happened? Depending on your answer I may kill you, brat."

He faced the large the predator, trying not to aggravate it: "Akari called. She asked me about my first day on campus. So we met to talk while eating. But then there was also …". Takara startled as the beast interrupted his mumbling with a growl: "I go train and you, Shorty, have nothing better to do then going in their trap."

"But Yukari-san promised me a giant sundae with extra chocolate!"

The whack against the head hurt, but worse was that Takara couldn't even remember much after he had gotten the huge mountain of sugar placed in front of him. But he knew he deserved the pain.

This scene was familiar; someone turning him around, touching his body everywhere and the angst to be strangled with a measuring tape. Every now and then squeals of delight flooded the room. Kyo was currently taking his measurements to fit the new clothes he created and told them his assistant. As Kyo was done groping Takara, he took the chart, "Isn't that great, Fujishima-kun, you're as cute as ever. You didn't grow one bit. I would have been hell to change the corset."

Depressed he thought 'What did his scrawny and stupid childlike body to do with women's underwear?' But before he could put his thoughts into words he had heard a snort not far away. Turning his head to a now laughing Yukari and Kiyomine he sends them his best murderous stare. Yukari said "Fujishima-kun, you're just perfect for this" Not daring to provoke the older woman Takara rather thought about which of Kiyomine's games he should trash, maybe his new racing game or the really loud shooter he already had threatened to destroy if Kiyomine hadn't turned down the volume at 3 o'clock at night.

With the Shorty seemingly in a different world Kiyomine turned to Yukari "I refuse doing something so stupid. I don't owe you anything now."

Yukari just smiled enigmatic and answered "It's not you who made the promise you're free to leave but Fujishima-kun is mine this weekend." Kiyomine growled but didn't retort anything. He turned in stalked over to his smaller prey. Yukari's face turned triumphant; talking more to herself than anyone "The dog follows his owner even if it's a savage one!"

From Friday till Sunday he's at the shooting. Perhaps he could learn something watching Naganuma-san taking their photos. Takara had no experience taking shoots in a study. It could be good learning exercise. Maybe he could even ask about working with female models. Naganuma-san still refused every male model with his new justification 'Males are uninteresting'. But because of some reason unknown to Takara the photographer often had tried to coerce him into a shoot. And even if he didn't admit it, he wasn't reluctant to have Kiyomine in front of his viewfinder again, too. Which photographer wouldn't? Possibly he could Kiyomine convince to let him take some pictures himself.

Interrupting his thoughts Takayama-sensei's voice registered in his mind: "Which would you prefer, Fujishima-kun?" Takara was currently attending his lesson in 'subjects for photographs' and just noticed he hadn't the slightest idea what his sensei was talking about.

Azuma only took one look at the shorty's face to know he hasn't paid any attention to their discussion. Enraged he said "Gnome if you had listened you would know that we're currently deciding which will be the subject for our first assignment. But somebody with no experience whatsoever shouldn't decide for us."

Takara didn't know why the jerk was so pissed. Since they first they met Azuma hasn't tried to hide his distaste of him. He didn't want to aggravate the situation so he ignored the sharp comments and answered Takayama-sensei: "I have experienced with animals and landscapes, so perhaps a subject with nature?"

But Azuma had more to say: "You know some people in this course picked this studies because they've been taking pictures since they can hold a camera and don't think this as a hobby. If thought about the lessons we had till now you would notice we covered taking pictures of human models. So this task has the purpose to apply our theoretic knowledge!"

Takara felt uncomfortable. To be reprimanded like this in front of the class is embarrassing. But the biggest problem was 'Was Azuma right?'

Some people make mistakes and some people don't learn and make the same mistake again. He had a feeling of déjà vu and dread spreading through his body. All attendees looked at him eagerly. There in front of Takara was a dress. It was beautiful. It was a so called little black dress. And with little he meant little. It was indecently short. Also the end of the skirt consisted of black see-through lace and the dress was slotted at one side, reaching up mid hip. It was long sleeved and on top something like a white silk scarf.

The problem was Yukari-san was currently trying to make him put it on, "Fujishima-kun, doesn't it look breathtakingly?"

Not knowing what to say he replied "Yeah, it would look good at Yukari-san." There was a sparkle in her eyes, she said "Ne, but it's too small for me. I would love to see you try it on."

"But I'm a man, it will look horrendous," Takara exclaimed nervously.

Kiyomine was pulling his trousers up. It didn't like the constricting feeling or how Yukari-san said "It hugs your body in the right places." The shirt he wore was only buttoned up to mid chest; it looked really stupid in Kiyomine's eyes. But it didn't spoil his good mood. The sight of the Shorty's face as he realized he had no way out, it was hilarious. Takara didn't even new the name of Y's Boys & Girls new line or he might have noticed that by the name 'Nightly Romance' a woman would take part in the shoot even if it is only a woman look-a-like. Well, 'only' would be wrong, more like one has to pose as a beauty regardless of gender.

Behind him Kiyomine heard a chorus of 'Oh, my god!' Turning, he saw something wobbling out of the changing room. The movements were light-years away from graceful but nonetheless you couldn't turn your eyes away from the sight. There stood a help looking lamp waiting for the butcher. And hell yeah, this occupation would go to Kiyomine.

Takara was blushing to his ears. He tried to pull the skirt down to hide more of his thighs but it struggled against his will. How could women endure this; he would get a cold walking around like this. And he just hated these murder high heels, he was afraid to fall down and break all his bones. Takara heard the sound of 'click, click, click'. Looking up he saw all people looking at him devoid of expression. No one saying a word. Only the sound of shutter of Naganuma-sans camera, taking photos of him without a break. He must look like a drag-queen, he at a show on TV last time. Surely somebody would start laughing in no time. As the shutter clicked on and on, he got more nervous. Takara was franticly looking for an exit. He found one. Not knowing how to move with these things on his feet he more fell than ran; directly in most safe place in the world for him.

Kiyomine brought Takara to his chest holding him tight. The shorty didn't seem able to stand on his own. The jittering body pressed himself closer. The thin arms around his middle held on for dear life. He felt torn between pulling the lithe body up in his arms and take it back to his cave or threatening the people around looking at his Shorty like this. He leaned down and whispered in Takara's ear: "Hello Onee-san, did you see a little chibi in there?"

This action had the desired effect. The appendages around his torso loosened and an angry voice retorted: "This Onee-san will kick your ass, asshole-Kiyomine!" But one the Shorty's face was a light smile, implicating that Takara knew the purpose of the teasing.

Takara turned to the evil witch: "Yukari-san, what do you want us to do?" Pleased with the situation, she answered: "This is a totally new concept for Y's Boys & Girls. Our consumer studies showed that young people look for more daring outfits so the company wants to expand in this direction. I want romance and excitement which one would expect from a lover's date at night."

Naganuma led them to a green screen, "On the computer they will add a night sky to create the atmosphere. Takara, please sit down on the blanket there." Naganuma-san arranged Takara's limbs. One thought in his mind 'This is really a guy?' After taking pictures in different positions it was the beasts turn. It scowled like it wanted to eat him. Looking through the viewfinder a shiver of excitement ran down his back. It's like you are looking at a predator seconds before he jumps his prey. The photos would become fantastic.

Taking the last shoot for the moment Naganuma-san looked over to Takara, "Could you please join Hosaka. I want to shoot you together now."

Takara made his way over to Kiyomine. As he wanted to ask how he should sit, a hand shot out and pulled him down, landing in Kiyomine's lap.

Author Note: I wanted to update earlier, but my exams take much of my time.

Like everytime I'm sorry for mistakes and my plot is too different from the story.

Thank you for reading and I love reviews.


End file.
